Mistletoe
by Aleksandryna-Zinnaella
Summary: When some girls at CHB pull a Christmas prank that leaves Percy stuck under the Mistletoe with no Annabeth to help him, he has to do something he never thought he would do: kiss Nico. Set four years after the books.


It was a normal Christmas at Camp Half-Blood, until the incident with the mistletoe. Of course, Percy just had to be the one to get caught out. Stupid girls joining forces...

He'd just kissed Annabeth goodbye outside Cabin Six and was on his way back to his own cabin when he suddenly lost the ability to move his legs. He let out a groan of annoyance as he desperately tried to move. But no, he was rooted to the spot. Literally. He heard a giggle.

"Look up." someone called to him, and he did so. Floating in the air above his head was mistletoe. What the Hades? he thought, and tried to reach the mistletoe so he could get rid of it, but it stayed centimeters away from his fingertips. In moments, three girls were standing in front of him.

"You won't be able to get it." one of them, a daughter of Aphrodite by the name of Lily, told him.

"It's enchanted. You can't get out from underneath it until you snog someone." Lily's friend Megan, daughter of Hermes, said with a grin. From behind the two, a girl who had arrived at Camp only two days before (her name was Alice, and she was a daughter of Hecate) giggled. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Can one of you please get Annabeth?" he asked, and the three young pranksters shook their heads. "So I'm just supposed to wait here until Annabeth finds me?"

"It doesn't have to be Annabeth that kisses you, silly." Lily said, laughing. Percy was not amused.

"We'll leave you to your stuckness." Megan said, and the three girls ran off to where another piece of enchanted mistletoe was hung, with another camper trapped under it. Percy saw Megan stand up on her tiptoes, and lean in towards someone who seemed reluctant to kiss her back. The person then took a step, as if to check the girls hadn't tricked them, before running over to Percy. It was none other than Nico di Angelo.

"I see you fell for it, too." he observed, and Percy nodded.

"Way to state the obvious." he said, and Nico glared at him.

"Do you want me to get Annabeth or not?" he asked, and Percy nodded, his eyes widening as he did so. "i'll be back in a minute." With that, Nico ran off to Cabin Six.

Percy waited for what seemed like an eternity and was definitely more than a minute, growing increasingly bored and frustrated. Nico eventually came back, but Annabeth wasn't with him.

"Apparently, Annabeth's asleep. Malcolm wouldn't wake her up because he thought the idea of you being stuck here was funny." he informed Percy. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, really, the only way for you to get out tonight would be to kiss..." he trailed off.

"I'd rather kiss you than be stuck here all night." Percy said, then winced. "This is such an awkward situation."

"I know." Nico said, before leaning in. His lips brushed against Percy's and he felt a tingle run down his spine. Their lips pressed closer and harder, and Nico found his tongue trying to enter Percy's mouth. Percy's tongue pushed it back, as though he was denying Nico entry, but it slid across the smooth surface and ended up in Nico's mouth. The two tongues quickly became entwined.

They stayed attached for a couple of minutes, before Percy seemed to realise what was happening and pulled away. He took a step back, and was thankful that he was no longer fixed to the spot. He turned and ran back to his cabin as fast as he could, a million things running through his head. What had just happened? How had it happened? Would it make things awkward between him and Nico? But mostly, why had he felt so complete during it? He was with Annabeth, he should never have felt that way about someone else. Especially not Nico, who had grown to be sort of like a brother to him.

He climbed into bed without getting changed, desperately trying to get the image out of his mind, the taste off of his lips. He fell asleep, and was met by dreams more worrying than what had happened between him and Nico.

**A/N: Sorry if the kiss really sucked, I've never written a kiss scene before and I also don't have proper first-hand experience. Should I continue? Should I leave it as a one-shot? Should I delete it and never write anything again?**


End file.
